<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>routine by 5674l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693058">routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l'>5674l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the mud or moonlight, I know you [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much exactly what it says in the tags. </p>
<p>(can be read as a standalone.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the mud or moonlight, I know you [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Routine was a funny thing. </p>
<p>When he was younger, Tommy never had any form of routine. It ate away at him, to not know where his next meal would come from, where his day would lead, if he would go to school or have to lay in bed because he couldn’t move. </p>
<p>He remembered the day his dad had left, Arthur had tried to hold in his tears as Polly held him. Ada and John hadn’t registered it, really. Ada looked freer. John didn’t have much control. They had nothing to mourn, not really. They had both been outgoing people, weren’t at home often, running the streets like they owned them. Arthur had been quieter then. Arthur had let himself be held.</p>
<p>Tommy had watched him blankly. He couldn’t imagine being sad. But a weight had lifted off his chest. He watched his siblings in their sadness and their apathy and Finn crying, only a baby, for parents he didn’t have, and he wondered if he should feel guilty. </p>
<p>The man had been a large part of his life. And he was glad to see the back of him. </p>
<p>His family fell to ruin, and they clawed to keep themselves on their feet, but he still felt so fucking relieved.</p>
<p>Polly lost her children because of a jealous woman, a woman who didn’t like that she had nice sheets. Sheets she had to steal to keep them warm. Because their father wasn’t there. And Tommy had been glad that he was gone.</p>
<p>He wished he’d died.</p>
<p>Polly had looked at him over Arthur’s shoulder on the day it had happened and Tommy felt seen for the first time in his life. She looked relieved as well. It was the day he decided that out of all of them, she was the one he could trust the most. </p>
<p>Routine was a funny thing because he had one, soon enough. To lie, to cheat, to steal, to get the family back on track. And they’d done it. The Shelbys didn’t have to worry anymore, not as long as he fucking lived and breathed.</p>
<p>Routine was a funny thing because he was stuck in the war, soon enough, and fear had overtaken him, and he became the boy he was before his father left, except it was the crushing weight of the earth he had to worry about, about the walls closing in, about soldiers he’d have to kill. He hadn’t killed people before the war.</p>
<p>Now, he was developing something, a pattern of behaviour. It didn’t happen often enough to be routine, did it?</p>
<p>Alfie had him held against his sofa.</p>
<p>“What have I fucking said about going off into your own head, hm?”</p>
<p>Alfie thrusted into him so he was buried at the hilt and Tommy arched his back at the sensation, <i>fuck</i>, he’d never get used to it, at the feeling helpless, wanting to push Alfie away and pull him in harder.</p>
<p>“You weren’t moving before, Alfie, can hardly fucking blame me for being bored.”</p>
<p>“Bored? Is that right? Makes sense, yeah, I’m being serious. I’m not moving now, mate, you still bored?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Right, ‘course, so you don’t feel anything?”</p>
<p>“No. Why, Alfie, do you?”</p>
<p>“Feel everything, don’t I? Would take a dead man not to feel anything with Tommy Shelby wrapped around them. Best thing out of the hellhole from which he was spawned, and he has given himself to me. At first, sweetie, I wanted to go easy on him.”</p>
<p>“Is that right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it is, it is, but he is a selfish bastard, ain’t he? You, Tommy, are a selfish, greedy, gluttonous little thing, ain’t you?” Alfie gripped Tommy’s chin and pulled him towards himself, “Ain’t gluttony one of the biggest fucking sins, mate? Of your religion?”</p>
<p>The position was humiliating, Tommy had his back arched and his feet over Alfie’s shoulder and now he was being made to look at him. Couldn’t hide what his face was doing.</p>
<p>“So is lust and wrath, Alfie. Don’t fucking cherry pick.” His speech came out slightly slurred because Alfie’s fingers were digging into the sides of his face and Alfie grinned at him. <i>Fucking bastard.</i></p>
<p>“I’m not a fucking Catholic, am I? No, no, I was blessed, and now God sees me in all my piety and promises mercy on me.”</p>
<p>“Plenty of sins in Judaism that you’ve committed.”</p>
<p>“No, actually, though I did come very close, sweetie, you heard of ‘do not covet’, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Alfie wasn’t going to continue without an answer. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, once, right, there was once this little bird that came into my bakery, didn’t it? Belonged to this razor gang. And he was so fucking arrogant, and I ran hot with it, had to have him. Coveted him. From his family, from his women. But turns out, I didn’t need to take him, ‘cause he gave himself to me, and I cannot covet what’s mine.”</p>
<p>Alfie let his face go and started tracing his cheekbone, stroking the scar Sabini had left. He knelt down to kiss it, and the touch was so gentle but it didn’t distract from his other hand gripping onto his thigh, digging in ring marks. Tommy let his head fall backwards and looked to the ceiling. Didn’t know what for.</p>
<p>“I’m not yours, Alfie.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know, sweetie, you are not mine and you don’t even feel anything now, do you?”</p>
<p>It felt like a trick. “No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Mm, then you won’t mind if I do this.”</p>
<p>Alfie gripped both his thighs and lifted Tommy up so that he was sat on him, and Alfie rested against the sofa, so relaxed, but Tommy could feel how hard he was inside of him.</p>
<p>The change in angle meant Alfie wasn’t digging into his prostate any more, but he was pushed in deeper and Tommy, for all he’d never felt more uncomfortable, had also never felt so full.</p>
<p>His legs were still flung over Alfie’s shoulder and he wondered if he could feel them shake.</p>
<p>“Still nothing? I just figured, may as well make it easy for myself. I could have stayed looking down on you forever, and I would have ruined my back for all eternity, innit? And what would have been the point if Tommy Shelby couldn’t feel himself coming undone?”</p>
<p>Tommy felt fucking overwhelmed, didn’t even feel good, Alfie was too deep, but his cock was still hard and he could see it leaking now. <i>Fucking embarrassing.</i></p>
<p>“Would you like me to move?”</p>
<p>Alfie must have noticed something on his face and Tommy despised him for it.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t even feel good, Alfie. You’ve lost your touch.”</p>
<p>“Have I?” Tommy thought he’d take his cock in hand, but instead he reached over to grab his arse and spread him wider and then pull him in by it. His cock was buried in the prostate now and Tommy’s breathing became shallow.</p>
<p>“Tell you something, Tommy, that feels very nice to me. Think I’ll keep you here forever to warm my cock, might even take you into the office with me.”</p>
<p>He wouldn’t, he really fucking wouldn’t, but the thought was enough to have Tommy’s face burning and he buried his head into his arms where he now wrapped them around Alfie’s shoulder and moaned at the possibility. He hadn’t been bent like this before and the position was starting to burn.</p>
<p>“Tommy, this is just unacceptable, innit? I wanna see your eyes but you’re right to try and muffle your sounds, beautiful as they are, because if we were in my bakery, I wouldn’t want us interrupted. Imagine if someone else saw you like this? Might have to take a page from your book and cut out their eyes.”</p>
<p>Alfie put one hand over his mouth entirely and Tommy couldn’t even speak to tell him, calmly, to go fuck himself.</p>
<p>“Just bite into my hand when you ain’t happy.”</p>
<p>Tommy was about to but then Alfie pulled him in my the hips with his other arm. He reared his head back and made a truly embarrassing sound. Glad it was at least muffled.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, you are gorgeous, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Tommy felt slightly helpless like this and he fucking hated it and he wanted nothing more than to tear into Alfie’s hand but he also didn’t want this to stop.</p>
<p>Alfie didn’t even pull out, just used his arm to push Tommy backwards, forwards, repetitively. He’d never felt more exhausted. Didn’t even know what this was doing for Alfie because for all it must have felt good, he was just watching Tommy. He looked reverent.</p>
<p>Tommy felt weak.</p>
<p>They were both reaching some sort of edge, Tommy could feel it, Alfie was moving him harder and Tommy, Tommy was letting him and his legs felt like they could never move again but he tried to meet Alfie’s movements and chased the sensation. It felt like he would die but Alfie groaned in appreciation and suddenly, unprompted, a voice in his head said dying like this might just be worth it.</p>
<p>“Touch yourself for me, Tommy.” </p>
<p>Tommy wanted to revolt at the command but he reached down anyways and Alfie looked at him tugging at his cock the way people looked at artwork. He had stopped moving and was just fucking staring and Tommy felt slightly desperate but he continued to touch himself because he couldn’t fucking stop.</p>
<p>When he finally came, Alfie was still fucking hard because he hadn’t been fucking <i>moving</i> and Tommy felt outraged even though Alfie’s still stiff cock inside of him made him make a muffled  sound higher than what it would have been.</p>
<p>Alfie was still unmoving, watching him. His cum covered part of Alfie’s chest and he tried not to to groan looking at it but Alfie let his face go, <i>fucking finally</i>, and he couldn’t help the sound that escaped him.</p>
<p>Alfie just fucking watched him.</p>
<p>“Tommy fucking Shelby, prettiest man on Earth, aren’t you?” Tommy kissed him to shut him up but Alfie took charge of that as well and soon he was just holding on as Alfie licked into his mouth and humming as he did it. He pulled away slightly.</p>
<p>“Alfie, you’re still hard.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I know, you won’t mind if I fuck you now, will you Tommy?” He was still fucking asking him and Tommy couldn’t bring himself to say yes so he just nodded his head and pulled Alfie back in to kiss him.</p>
<p>Alfie brought his legs down and wrapped them around behind his back and Tommy exhaled in relief in the kiss, it didn’t fucking burn anymore but he’d still feel this tomorrow.</p>
<p>Alfie pushed up into him and Tommy bucked back at the feeling.</p>
<p>Tommy whined. ”Fuck."</p>
<p>“Too much?”</p>
<p>“Just fucking <i>go</i>-”</p>
<p>Alfie fucked into him and Tommy just gripped his shoulders tightly, everything was too much, too much-</p>
<p>Alfie came.</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief that devolved into a moan again as Alfie pushed forwards to kiss him.</p>
<p>“You are a fucking treasure, treacle.”</p>
<p>“Mm, and apparently I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Alfie laughed. “Yeah, in this moment, maybe. Otherwise you’re Tommy fucking Shelby. Don’t forget it sweetie, it’s part of your allure.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m alluring?”</p>
<p>“Not even the most devout, devoted Jewish men could resist you, Tommy, and I do mean that.”</p>
<p>Tommy glared down at him in annoyance but Alfie just laughed again and leaned in to kiss him and Tommy pretended that he wasn’t smiling into it as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>